Eyes on Me
by Arialieur
Summary: Karena Aaron tahu, di balik kamera itu ada Eric. Karena sepasang mata itu hanya boleh tertuju padanya, pada Aaron seorang. Slash Eric Byer/Aaron Cross. Written for FID #4


Karena Aaron tahu, di balik kamera itu ada Eric. Karena sepasang mata itu hanya boleh tertuju padanya, pada Aaron seorang.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya dan sayangnya saya tidak menghasilkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Eric Byer/Aaron Cross**

**Warning: male/male pairing, stalking, voyeour, strip tease**

Another entry for Fujoshi Independence Day #4, sekaligus percobaan lain memperawani fandom yang masih gersang. Not sure if anyone would read this, but I need to write and post it before the plot bunny jump off my head and make a mess in my other fics.

Anyway, I really enjoy writing this piece so I hope anyone who read it will enjoy it too

* * *

**Eyes on Me**

**A Bourne Legacy Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

* * *

_NO MORE_

Dua kata itu tertulis di kaca, dan dari tempatnya berada—di balik kamera, puluhan ribu kilometer jauhnya—Eric menyadari bahwa itulah ujung jalan bagi ia dan Aaron. Sang Colonel mencengkeram meja erat-erat sampai buku jarinya memutih, sementara tangan yang lain mengusap wajahnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu akan mengasumsikan bahwa ia frustasi karena buruannya lepas.

_NO MORE_

"Kita kehilangan jejak Aaron Cross!"

"Bagaimana dengan tim yang lain? Apa mereka sudah berhasil melacak jejak Cross?"

"Apakah sudah ada berita tentang Larx-03?"

"Cek semua video dari kamera pengawas!"

Eric memejamkan mata dan menulikan telinga dari seruan-seruan panik di sekitarnya. Memalukan, agen elit CIA dibuat berlari kesana kemari hanya karena satu orang.

'_Oh, tapi kau selalu tahu bahwa Aaron spesial, kan?'_ –sebuah suara di kepalanya berkata. Eric menggertakkan gigi dan meminum sisa kopi di cangkirnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, ia pernah menyaksikan sendiri keahlian Aaron di lapangan—dan lalu di ranjang, setelah pertempuran hari itu selesai dan Aaron menjahit luka di perutnya. Tetapi itu seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa, hanya dua orang manusia yang meninggalkan hati nuraninya di tanah air mereka untuk membantai nyawa-nyawa di tanah lain atas nama Negara, dua orang yang butuh meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka masih hidup. Masih manusia. Butuh menyentuh menyentuh menyentuh…

"Colonel Byer!"

Eric membuka mata. Seluruh anggota timnya memandangi Eric dengan pandangan gugup, entah menunggu kemarahan atau menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Kita…kehilangan kontak dari Larx-03." Salah satu dari mereka berkata.

Eric menghela nafas. Aaron menghilang dari radar, dari pengawasannya, bersama wanita itu –Marta Shearing, wanita cerdas cantik dan terlihat sempurna berada di sisi Aaron. Tetapi Aaron akan tetap hidup dan hangat dan mungkin tertawa di suatu tempat di luar sana, garis di sekitar matanya akan berkerut seiring ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, matanya akan berkilat dengan kenakalan yang tidak sepatutnya ada di mata seorang aset Operation Outcome.

Aaron akan hidup.

Eric tidak yakin harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Tarik orang-orang kita dari Filipina. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengubur Operation Outcome sebelum Landy buka mulut lebih jauh lagi. Target selanjutnya adalah Barney Ross, kode 152…"

* * *

Melacak Barney Ross tidak lebih sulit dari melacak Aaron. Terutama karena pria itu tidak berusaha bersembunyi, memilih untuk melumpuhkan satu demi satu agen yang dikirim untuk membunuhnya. '_Dari yang diburu menjadi sang pemburu, alangkah ironisnya_,' pikir Eric, sembari mengganti _view_ dari satu kamera ke kamera lain, semua dari berbagai sudut hotel yang tadinya ditempati Barton. Ruang pengawasan itu sendiri sudah sepi, karena semua orang lain selain Eric sedang berada di ruangan lain untuk merencanakan strategi melumpuhkan Ross.

Eric sendiri perlu memastikan gerak-gerik dan kebiasaan Ross sebelum membuat strategi lebih lanjut. Ia mengganti kamera, mengeset waktunya mundur tiga jam sebelum memutar videonya, dan memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan Ross, mulai dari caranya minum bir sampai caranya menembak saat tim dari CIA menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar.

Akurasi tembakan cukup bagus, namun lebih ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, dengan senjata pilihan dua pisau yang digunakan secara simultan. Erik mengganti arah kamera, dan gerakannya terhenti. Dengan mata terbelalak ia memperhatikan pria di balik kamera itu.

Aaron Cross.

Eric melirik penunjuk waktu di sudut kiri layar_. Real time_. Aaron Cross benar-benar sedang berada di kamar hotel itu, berdiri tegak sambil melihat ke arah kamera. Sang Colonel menelan ludah, masih sulit mempercayai bahwa Aaron muncul lagi di radar setelah tiga bulan menghilang.

Aaron menyeringai ke arah kamera, bibirnya bergerak untuk mengucap, 'Eric.'

Eric tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok pria itu. Ia juga tidak bisa serta merta memberi tahu anggota timnya –walaupun harus—tetapi kakinya menolak untuk bergerak dan mulutnya menolak untuk bersuara. Dan saat Aaron mulai melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja yang ia kenakan, lalu melepas kancing-kancing selanjutnya, Eric tahu ia telah dipaksa untuk mengambil keputusan.

Karena pemandangan ini miliknya seorang.

Masih dengan mata tertuju pada kamera, Aaron menyelesaikan semua kancing kemejanya. Perlahan, ia menarik jemarinya bergerak dari arah pusar, menuju dada, sebelum melewati leher, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memamerkan garis leher dan bahu…

'_Dimana suatu ketika Eric pernah membuat jejak yang sama dengan bibir dan lidahnya, dengan kata-kata dan janji bahwa ya, mereka masih hidup, akan terus hidup. Ya, berikan segalanya segalanya segala yang kau punya…'_

Aaron mengangkat jemarinya dan mulai mengecupnya satu per satu, lalu mengulum jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan ekspresi yang seharusnya illegal. Tangan Aaron yang satunya lagi menurunkan kemeja dari bahunya, menunjukkan dada yang bidang…

'_Dan tangan Eric pernah merasakan setiap pergerakan otot dada itu, saat nafasnya mengembang-mengempis, tercekat dalam nafas yang menjadi satu. Dalam kecupan-kecupan, dalam sentuhan bulu mata Aaron saat pipi mereka berdua saling bersandar. Saat bibir mereka tak bisa terlepas terlalu lama dari satu sama lain, dengan rakus menghirup setiap inci kehidupan yang bisa mereka rasakan. Ya, ambil segalanya ambil segalanya yang aku punya…'_

Mata Aaron kini terpejam, seolah membayangkan sesuatu—yang Eric yakin merupakan hal yang sama dengan bayangannya sendiri. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Aaron saat tangannya bergerak ke bawah, dengan perlahan melepas pengait sabuknya, diikuti dengan kancing celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Eric menelan ludah saat jemari Aaron mulai membayangi resleting celananya, dan yang ada di pikirannya adalah…

'_Aaron, tertawa saat Eric membuka resleting itu dengan giginya, lalu menarik nafas tajam saat jemari sang Colonel tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Tetapi tawa itu, tawa pertama yang ia dengar dalam 127 jam terakhir –dan Eric tahu karena ia menghitung mundur berapa lama sampai cahaya di mata Aaron menghilang—terasa seperti musik di telinganya. Bila esok hari, saat mereka sudah kembali di pelukan tanah air mereka, aman dan jauh dari dentuman senjata dan tawa itu masih menggema di mimpi Eric, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri.'_

Gerakan Aaron terhenti. Mendadak posturnya menjadi waspada, dan ia tertawa ke arah kamera. Sambil menggelengkan kepala ia memungut kemeja yang tadi ia campakkan di lantai, mengenakannya kembali serta mengancingkan kembali celananya dengan rapi dan efisien, kembali ke kondisi semula seolah ia tidak baru saja memberi layanan striptis kepada mantan atasannya. Aaron kembali melihat ke arah kamera, memberikan Eric sebuah seringai nakal, lalu menghormat dengan dua jari. Bibir Aaron kembali mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia keluar dari jangkauan kamera. Dan tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, Eric melihat sebuah tim CIA merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar hotel itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Eric menyimpan duplikat rekaman itu di server pribadi sebelum menghapusnya, CIA tidak perlu melihat rekaman itu, tidak perlu mengetahui bahwa Aaron muncul kembali di United States, mereka hanya perlu terus mengejar Barney Ross sampai ia, seperti aset Operation Outcome lainnya (yang bukan Aaron) terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah.

Malam itu, Eric memimpikan tawa yang menggema, seringai nakal, dan sebuah ucapan.

'_I'll be back.'_

Aaron akan kembali, dan Eric akan menunggu.

.

.

.

**End of Story**


End file.
